The present invention relates to a device for firing a firearm, and more particularly, to a device that fires a firearm upon detection of the heat signature of a target using an infrared detector.
It is well known to equip a weapon with an aiming device composed of a rear sight and a front sight, with the line of sight thus defined being aligned with the target. The probability of hitting the target is known to be relatively low because it is linked to several factors: the accuracy of the weapon, the ambient conditions, and the sight. The first two factors have relatively minor effects because well-known classic solutions can be implemented to improve the probability of hitting the target. The third factor, however, has never been taken into account because of its link to the human factor, although its effects are critical. The average infantryman or shooter in combat is often subject to trembling, which prevents the shooter from aiming his weapon at the target in a stable fashion. As a result, in actual combat, the average number of bullets fired to hit a target is relatively high. This disadvantage is further increased by the aim at the target being deflected from kickback when the shooter pulls the trigger to fire.
Thus, there may be differences in accuracy on the order of 5 meters for a shot at 300 meters. It is therefore necessary to repeat the shot, increasing the risk of the shooter being spotted.
In addition, further inaccuracies occur when the target is moving and the determination of the point being aimed at as well as the moment of firing are random in view of the travel time of the bullet.